Lockdown Revisited: Winston
by The Mad Hellcat
Summary: My alternate ending for “Lockdown” because Guerrero was a wee bit traumatized. From Winston’s POV. Chance/Guerrero preslash.


Title: Lockdown Revisited: Winston

Author: The Mad Hellcat

Fandom: Human Target

Pairing: Chance/Guerrero

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Human Target, and I am not making any money from this story. Do not sue, I am broke anyway.

Warning: I edited it, but that and a buck and get you something from McDonald's Dollar Menu.

Summary: My alternate ending for "Lockdown" because Guerrero was a wee bit traumatized. From Winston's POV. Chance/Guerrero preslash.

"What happened today with Guerrero?" Chance asked coming into Winston's office and shutting the door behind him. Winston looked up baffled for a moment, he was trying to track an e-mail alert that went out and lost it somewhere in China, he didn't have time for Chance's stupid questions. "We went to go see the FBI," he said, "is he still complaining about the handcuffs…"

"You put him in handcuffs?" Chance's eyes grew wide, "why in the hell did you do that?"

"I was local police and he was an informant, he wasn't in any danger…"

"Let hell he wasn't!"

"Local police have jurisdiction…"

"Not from the FBI but from himself. He hates handcuffs, cannot stand the thought of them, he refuses to tell me why but I know you saw his reaction."

"Yes, he freaked out a little bit but held it together," Winston said.

"I want to make this perfectly clear," Chance said, "under no circumstances, I do not care how extreme, are you to put handcuffs on Guerrero. I will not have him go through that again."

"Chance, he said he'd do it."

"No," Chance barked, "under no circumstances. Seeing him like this…"

"Like what?"

"Goddammit, Winston, Guerrero is traumatized. I do not know what happened to him in prison, but he wasn't himself for the longest time afterward. A shadow of his former self and now that I have him back… look I know this isn't your fault and you don't understand, I am just asking you do to this for me."

"What if your life depends on it?"

"Then just let me die," Chance said, "I'll probably find a way out anyway. Please Winston, I cannot stand seeing him like this."

"You are in love with him, aren't you?" Winston asked. He had been wondering about that for sometime, just the way Chance treated him, the respect and the trust he gave to no one else, not even him.

Chance looked down at the floor and nodded, "Yeah, I am."

"Thought so," Winston nodded twice, "does Guerrero know?"

"I haven't told him," he said.

Winston nodded, "Ok, Chance, I promise no more handcuffs. I knew he was upset, but I…"

"I know. He doesn't talk about it, I'm surprised he even let you near him with those things."

"He knew we were running out of options and had to get you out. He wouldn't have done it otherwise."

Chance nodded, "I'm going to try to get him upstairs for a little bit and calmed down."

"Ok, Chance, anything I can do?"

"No, I will order a pizza when we get back down," he said as he opened the door and went into the living room. Guerrero sat there in a chair staring off into space. Chance sat down on the couch across from him. "Guerrero? Guerrero? Guerrero! Anton!"

"What?" Guerrero snapped back at the mention of his first name.

"You were away there for a little bit," Chance smiled, "we are going to get some pizza for dinner. I thought you might like a hot shower before it arrives."

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Just before 8," Chance stood up and offered Guerrero his hand, "come on."

Guerrero took his hand and they went out of the office together, never letting go of each other's hand. Winston just watched them, awed the simplistic nature of the act by two of the most complicated people he knew. Chance may not have realized it, but Winston believed that Guerrero may just care for him to, as much as that unhinged man could care for another human being. Guerrero had never made a lot of sense to him, his methods, attitudes and morals but he meant the world to Chance. Maybe it was time to start trying to get along with the sonovabitch.


End file.
